


the dead of night

by lgbtbuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Buck, Dom Eddie, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and eddie sees it, at the end, i really miss buck's neck scar, so it's in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtbuckley/pseuds/lgbtbuckley
Summary: impulsive buddie smut because theres no bottom buck fics out there





	the dead of night

The sound of keys being thrown onto the coffee table was loud - everything was loud at 2 A.M. Eddie was standing in front of Buck, having walked past him to all but whip his keys at the table before turning back around to face him. The look on his face was something Buck had never seen before, and his knees felt weak. Out of absolutely nowhere, Eddie slammed himself into Buck, pinning him against the door. Buck was pretty sure their mouths were gonna be bruised judging by how hard Eddie kissed him, but he really wasn’t complaining. His hands slid up Eddie’s toned body, arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer as he tilted his head slightly. Eddie’s hands planted themselves on the taller man’s hips, pulling them close and roughly began grinding into him. Buck whined as Eddie’s hands slid to his ass, cupping it harshly as he continued to rub their clothed erections together. Truth be told, Buck hadn’t done this is a while. Yeah, surprising. He was pulled from his train of thought when he felt a large hand dip under his pants, between his cheeks and against his hole, making him moan. He barely noticed Eddie’s tongue slide into his mouth because he was so focused on the feeling of Eddie’s finger toying with his sensitive entrance and how weird it felt. It was a good weird, he decided, sliding his tongue against Eddie’s. Buck whined again when he felt Eddie’s hand slide out of his pants, breaking the kiss. Buck leaned forward to catch Eddie’s mouth again, but it was proven useless when Eddie backed up slightly. Confused, he looked at the brunette with a half lidded gaze. 

“Bedroom.” Eddie commanded, his eyes blown with nothing but lust. Buck nodded before he was dragged across the house, having no clue where he was without the aid of the moonlight shining through the window. The sound of a door opening and light suddenly pouring into the hallway suggested that they reached Eddie’s room, and Eddie confirmed this by shoving him in, kicking the door closed behind him. Buck was near breathless when the shorter man pushed him onto the bed, tackling his mouth once more. He was a bit more careful as he pulled Buck’s shirt off, his hands instantly running up and down his soft torso. Buck squirmed, feeling goosebumps rise wherever Eddie’s hands slid. The brunette unexpectedly dove for Buck’s neck, right where his scar was, and Buck yelled. Eddie rolled the sensitive skin between his teeth, and as a result, Buck’s hips desperately thrusted into Eddie’s, searching for some sort of friction. The latter’s tongue smoothly ran across the scar tissue before biting it again, grinding his hips against Buck’s frantic ones. Buck turned his head to bite his fist - he had absolutely no clue his scar was this sensitive, and it was kind of embarrassing. Eddie grabbed Buck’s wrist, growling, and Buck melted beneath him.   
“I want to hear it all,” Eddie spoke, his voice husky and low. Buck let Eddie pull his hand away, nodding carefully. He felt so helpless under Diaz, but in a way, it felt fucking amazing. Eddie’s mouth was latched on, sucking dark marks into Buck’s flushed skin. He barely realized he was panting while Eddie covered his neck in dark purple blotches, but when he had he just got more flustered. The scar and the skin around it were targeted most, leaving a butterfly of a hickey for all to see on his throat. Buck’s shaky hands pulled at Eddie’s shirt, attempting to unbutton it, but really he could only tug helplessly. Eddie got the hint and went to reach for it, but Buck stopped him.   
“I wanna do it,” Buck slurred, popping the first button out. Eddie nodded, watching the man underneath him slowly unbutton his flannel. Buck’s hands traced the sharp outlines of hard muscle. The final button slid through the slit in the fabric and he tugged it off of Eddie, biting his lip. Eddie growled again, stealing another heated kiss while his hands began to slid down to Buck’s belt. With nimble fingers he unbuckled it rather quickly and had his pants off before he knew it. Buck hissed when he felt a large hand at the front of his boxers, gripping his length through the fabric. He thrusted into his palm, his cock aching for friction but Eddie’s hand was gone as quick as it came. The latter leaned over Buck to blindly reach at his nightstand, pulling open a drawer quickly before taking a small bottle out. Buck sharply inhaled as Eddie shuffled backwards, propping Buck’s legs up onto his hips. With his fingers curled around Buck’s waistband, he asked, “are you sure you wanna do this?” 

Buck nodded frantically, overcome with the absolute need to be fucking ravaged by Eddie. Eddie could only chuckle at the response, carefully tugging his boxers down. Buck had never done this before, not with another person that is. Yeah, he fingered himself to the thought of Eddie most nights but nothing past that. It was kind of frightening - the thought of having someone put their dick inside of you instead of a girl fucking your brains out. He was torn from his thoughts when a slick finger began to toy with his entrance, making him suck in air at the sudden feeling. Eddie watched him carefully as he slid his index finger inside, and Buck could see Eddie tense up when he reached his knuckle.   
“What’s w-wrong?” Buck murmured, and Eddie screwed his eyes shut.   
“You’re really hot and tight,” Eddie replied, and the realization hit that Eddie was probably thinking about how Buck would feel around his cock. Buck moaned, grinding back against Eddie’s hand desperately. Eddie began moving his finger again, letting Buck get used to the feeling of something else inside of him. When he did it himself, it felt a lot different - it didn’t feel good until he hit a certain spot, but now... it just felt good all together, the sting of the stretch burning away slowly. His breathing hitched when Eddie slid a second finger in, pressing against his walls. Buck’s fingers curled around the blanket tightly when Eddie began to scissor him, stretching him open further with a pleasant burn. Eddie’s fingers continued to press around his walls, and it felt really nice. He closed his eyes and let his breathing even out again as he reached for Eddie’s free hand. Eddie smiled as they intertwined their fingers, gently working his hand in and out of Buck.   
“It’s not fair,” Buck mumbled, opening his eyes to look up at Eddie, who   
tilted his head in confusion. “You get to be the bigger man at the firehouse and in the bedroom.”   
“Are you implying you thought you could top?” Eddie asked darkly, his voice low. Buck opened his mouth to reply, but a moan tore itself from his throat when the fingers inside him twitched and bent, hitting his prostate dead on. Pleasure shot through his body like a shock, and Eddie just kept driving his fingers into that spot. Buck squirmed and moaned, rocking back onto Eddie’s hand desperately.   
“You really thought you could be the one fucking me, making all this noise?” Eddie growled, watching Buck’s back arch off of the bed the harder Eddie’s fingers drove themselves into Buck’s hole.   
“Eddie!” Buck gasped, squeezing his eyes shut at the onslaught of stimulation. His cock ached for attention, but he knew if he tried to give it any, Eddie would get angry. 

It was worth a shot. 

Buck let his free hand reach for his leaking member, and he swore he was going to come the moment his fingers brushed the heated skin. He wrapped his hand around himself and thumbed at the pearl of precum on the tip, relishing in the sensation with a moan before Eddie stopped moving his hand. He pulled it out completely, making Buck whine when he had nothing to close around. Eddie’s lubed hand grabbed Buck’s hand, but instead of taking it off of his member, he began to move their hands together. Buck moaned, his thighs shaking around Eddie’s hips. He was a mess, words spilling from his lips as Eddie moved their hands faster, glaring at him with desire. Buck’s back arched up into the touch again, and he just started talking.   
“Eddie, please- fuck me, please,” Buck moaned, grinding his fluttering entrance against the rough demin clothing Eddie’s erection, making him groan. “Please,-“  
“Yeah, I got you,” Eddie replied, letting go of Buck’s throbbing cock to slide his fingers back in, but with a third digit this time. Buck thrashed his head, rocking against Eddie’s hand uselessly - he probably would’ve been really fucking embarrassed if he wasn’t so horny. Eddie slid his fingers out to unbutton his jeans, shuffling them down to his thighs, dragging down his boxers along with them. Buck watched his erection strain against the fabric as he continued to tug his boxers down. The moment it was free, Eddie rocked his dick against Buck’s entrance, groaning. Buck looked at it for a moment before letting his head hit the pillows with a moan.  
“Oh God, It’s not gonna fit,” he whined, clawing at his thigh the longer Eddie ground his hips into Buck.   
“I’ll make it fit,” Eddie growled, followed by the sound of a bottle cap opening and closing. Buck moaned at the words, but it was cut short by a gasp when he felt something a lot hotter and thicker than fingers at his entrance. Eddie let go of Buck’s hand to position both of his own on the latter’s hips, gently pushing into him. Buck sharply inhaled, the further Eddie’s member slid into him the more he fought off the urge to rock back onto him, knowing it would probably hurt. His fists balled the fabric beneath him, eyes shut tight when Eddie was finally buried to the hilt. It hurt, and he couldn’t decide if being this stuffed felt good until Eddie carefully pulled out and thrusted slowly back in, and suddenly being full felt so good. Eddie kept at this painfully slow pace, rocking his member gently in and out of Buck, and quite frankly it was driving him insane. He peeled open his eyes and Eddie had his head hung, nails digging into his skin, bound to leave bruises. He looked like he was holding back, like any tiny noise from Buck would make him snap, which got the latter thinking. He began to gently roll his hips into the thrusts, nearly jolting at the way Eddie’s cock brushed over his prostate. A small moan fell from his lips at the feeling, and Eddie uncontrollably thrusted into him, making him moan again. Eddie lifted his head, catching Buck’s eyes, and all Buck did was smirk. The smug look got him somewhere, at least. Eddie roughly lifted Buck’s hips off the bed, pulling him closer so his thighs rested on his hips and began to pound into him. Buck’s back arched and a moan tore itself from his throat once more at the sudden change of pace.   
“Ah- Oh fuck!” Buck grabbed at the sheets beside his head, eyes squeezed tight. He couldn’t find real words, and soon enough it was just cut off moaning and panting, small whines intertwined within the two. Eddie pushed Buck’s thighs forwards, slamming into him harder than before and the new position gave a new pleasure. Buck all but screamed out Eddie’s name when the latter hit his prostate, the feeling jolting through his body like a shock, making him shake. Eddie groaned, leaning down to kiss Buck, who was more than accepting of the gesture. Eddie was making these deep gravelly noises into Buck’s mouth, and in return he whined and moaned, both at the sound and the feeling of Eddie’s thick cock ramming into him. Buck wrapped his legs around Eddie’s hips, his hands flying to Eddie’s back, trying to pull him closer. He ended up dragging his nails down the brunette’s back, breaking the kiss to breathe. The knot in his stomach was growing tight and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. He was panting, but his quick breaths turned into small choked off moans, his nails digging deeper into Eddie’s skin. Eddie dropped his head to Buck’s neck, biting down on the soft milky flesh as he grunted, his thrusts becoming more sporadic and ruthless. 

“Eddie, Eddie-“ Buck’s head fell back, leaving his throat exposed for his boyfriend to attack. Eddie’s large hand slid down the middle of Buck’s torso, eventually meeting his leaking member. Buck gasped, nearly bursting the moment Eddie wrapped his fist around his dick, pumping mercilessly. He was a mess of panting, moaning and occasional slurs of “please don’t stop,” or “oh God.”   
The pleasure was overwhelming, his shaking thighs gripped Eddie’s body tight as he clawed at his back helplessly, and then it hit him like a train. His back arched, head thrown back in a loud scream - Eddie’s name. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the familiar, hot liquid hit his body as he came, his hole fluttering around Eddie. Eddie tried to let him ride out his orgasm for as long as he could, but couldn’t hold off for long. He nearly toppled over, pressing most of his weight into Buck’s ass as he came deep inside. Buck cried, feeling the hot come fill him up and the throb of Eddie’s dick inside him. 

Coming down from his high, he was attempting to control his breathing. He kept his eyes closed, processing everything that just happened. “Okay, that hit like a fucking train,” He murmured, smiling when Eddie responded with an exhausted laugh. He went to add onto his comment, but winced when he felt Eddie slowly pull out. His hips hit the bed, and instantly he shivered at the feeling of come leaking out of him. Eddie collapsed beside him, and Buck put his head on his chest, sliding his hand to Eddie’s. Eddie wrapped an arm around Buck gently, holding his hand with his free arm. Buck’s breathing began to even out the longer he listened to Eddie’s own breathing, but before he was out like a light, he opened his mouth to speak. “I love you, Eddie.”   
“I love you too, Buck.” Eddie replied, his thumb rubbing Buck’s hand soothingly.   
“Hey, Christopher isn’t home, right?”


End file.
